


White Rabbit

by twin_skeletons



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_skeletons/pseuds/twin_skeletons
Summary: I've had this vision in my head of what a version of The Dream Thieves would look like if it was just Ronan and Kavinsky's storyline...and a lot darker.





	

It begins with a boy who is so much more than he knows. He’s dreaming of a field of blue flowers. He is alone and he is afraid. A wind that chills his bones and deafens his ears is blowing. He grips the flowers tightly and squeezes his eyes shut, willing it all to go away. And it does. His eyes open, adjusting to the darkness. He’s awake now, lying in his bed. He exhales in relief. The only source of light are the strange orbs circling around the ceiling.

And then he sees blue petals bunched in his hand.

“Shit,” he says.

He’s young, but old enough to know that none of this makes sense. He quietly slips out of bed and deposits the flowers in a trash bin hidden at the back of his closet. It’s already full of withering petals.

* * *

 

In another place, a parallel story has already begun. This boy has dangerous dreams, almost as dangerous as his waking life. He is very well acquainted with what guns look like from his father. He’s seen the welts on his mother’s face that appear after his father hits her with the barrel of them, too, so he knows they must be hard, even though his father has never actually let him touch one. But now, when he wakes up, there’s a gun in his hand.

He smiles.


End file.
